ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Charmcaster
Hope (nicknamed Charmcaster) is an user of magic spells, who is often portrayed as a rival of Gwen. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, she has her Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but the black and purple parts on her outfit are reversed. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, she wears pink lipstick, and her purple dress from Alien Force/ Ultimate Alien. ''She does not wear her headpiece, and has her hair in one long ponytail. Tennyson Force ﻿After the bomb exploded, Charmcaster became an ally of Ben and a main character. She wears a purple sweater ]]and has her hair in pigtails. She has a black mini skirt and stockings and a pink belt-like thing around her waist like she does in Alien Force'' and Ultimate Alien. Her hair is black now. In Pumpin' Prom she has no pigtails and curly hair with magenta highlights. She wears a strapless red and yellow dress. For the rest of the series after Pumpin' Prom she has her hair like that with a midnight blue tank top and black jeans. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Bait (first reappearance) *Prom Not To Be Jack 10 She first appeared in Baby-ized when she used the Orb of Wishes to become immortal, but she was defeated by Jack (As Baby Heatblast). She used a spell to teleport somewhere, it is unknown were. She is 24 years old, and when she was friends with Ben and co. she tricked them, so she became evil again. Kurt 10 In Kurt 10 she is one of Kurt's friends and got into an arguement with Kurt and Ben. She turned Kurt into Kruti and Ben into Bennie in Girl Curse. At the end she turned Bennie back into Ben, but left Kurt and Kruti, due to him refusing to say sorry. Appearences *Girl Curse John Smith 10 Charmcaster appears more as a frenemy, and a love interest for John. Originally being a villain, she stops after she and Hex creates a truce with John during the Negative Ten incident. She later goes to John for help to defeat Adwaita in Ledgerdomain. They succeed, but she stays behind with the Alpha Rune, becoming the supreme ruler of the realm of magic. She is killed by Aggregor, but later revealed to be alive. She then joins John's efforts to stop Phantom. Appearances *Azmuth (episode) (first appearance; as Caroline) *In Charm's Way (John Smith 10) (first physical appearance) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 *Where the Magic Happens (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Out of Luck (death) Phantom Watch *Lost Magic (first re-appearance) *Dark Magic *Wanted (John Smith 10) *The Gathering *New Chess Pieces (episode) *War Games Revived *The Second Round *The Third Round Part 1 *The Third Round Part 2 *The Fourth Round *Love and Hatred *Friendly Fight *The Sixth Round *7 Knights *Strength and Power *Despair *Ghost of a Battle *Before the Raid *Castle Maze *Swamp and Forest *Desert, Forest Edge and Plains *Forest and Colosseum *Darkness and Power *Fifth Battles *Army of Friends *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) *A New Hero (John Smith 10) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Charmcaster is a member of The Shadows, and is responsible for reviving their leader, Phantom. Appearances *North Crater (as cloaked figure) *Weapon *Escape From Midgar (in Caroline Disguise) *The Huge Materia (voice only) *Sister Ray (in Caroline Disguise) The Show of Rath and Fasttrack Charmcaster appears as a large in weight person who is basically all depressed and is always at Burger Shack and other fast food places. She doesn't serve as a villain. Userverse In Userverse, after Gwen broke up with Kevin, Charmcaster started dating Kevin. After she killed Gwen, Kevin left her and she, without anyother purpose, went to Anodyne to become an Anodite. She succeeded after 1 year of training. Five years later, she kidnaps Squads A, B, and C, thinking that they're clones, of Ben. Ben 10: Galactic Chronicles She joins Ben's team because she is actually Kevin's cousin. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Hero Category:Heroines Category:Tennyson Force Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Jack 10 Category:CLC Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Flame 10 Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:ET Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack Category:Canon Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Villains Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:John Smith 10